


Draft Frustration

by machoo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machoo/pseuds/machoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after THAT interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft Frustration

It was just after the 2016 brand extension draft and Cesaro sat in the locker room, head hanging down and covered by a towel. His mind raced as his fellow performers filed in and out until eventually he was alone, still in the same position. He had just lost it in his pre-draft interview with Jojo. He could have gone further of course but he knew he had said too much, been too honest. To the outside world he might have looked calm but he was on the verge of losing it. He was angry, furious even, with himself, with WWE, with everything, but no matter his issues with the company this was his dream, the dream he had worked his ass off for years to achieve and that one interview could mean it was all about to end.

Cesaro jumped feeling an unexpected hand on his shoulder. He looked up through the towel to see his good friend. 

“Hey buddy!” Seth Rollins spoke, a sympathetic tone lacing his voice. 

“Hi Seth!” Cesaro replied through a forced smile “I guess you saw the interview!”

“Yeah buddy… what happened man?” a genuinely concerned Seth asked.

The Swiss wrestler sighed audibly “You don’t understand Seth, the frustration I feel. The way they treat me. I’m one of the best in that ring and time and again I am pushed aside and ignored!” 

Seth looked at his clearly emotionally friend the anger obvious in his voice and actions “I know man, I wish there was something I could do.”

“I just can’t take much more, the way they treat some us, it’s wrong. We mean nothing to them!” Cesaro continued his anger flaring. 

Cesaro shot up beginning to pace the room. He ripped off the bright red RAW shirt he was wearing a symbolic focus of his anger. Seth just watched helpless to the situation, he couldn’t really understand the situation Cesaro found himself in having steadily rose to the top since he signed with WWE. 

“ARRRRGH!!!!”letting out a thunderous groan as he drove his fist into one of the lockers. 

Seth went to his friend noting the huge dent his fist had made in the door that now swung open. 

“Come on man calm down, you need to let go of some of this anger!” Seth said desperate to calm his friend lending a comforting hand to Cesaro’s shoulder, “tell me what I can do. Do you want to go workout? Hit the mat for a while?”

Cesaro laughed “Seth, you are a good friend, but that’s not what I need now!”

“Then what then buddy? I’m here to help, whatever you need!” Rollins offered with sincerity.

The larger man paused for a few moments the rage still flowing through him, the tension stiffening his entire body. He needed to take back some control, he needed to feel some power, some dominance to take away this feeling of helplessness. He knew what he needed but this wasn’t the time... However, the thought began to calm Cesaro, his clouded frustrated mind began to clear, the tension in his body eased with each deep breath. He turned to face Seth who shot him a warm smile, but quickly realised there was something different about his friend now. He closed the gap between them, easing Seth back into the lockers behind him. 

“Are you sure you are willing to do anything?!” Cesaro whispered implicitly, now uncomfortably close to his friend towering over him. 

Seth’s face dropped. The shock, the surprised, the confusion all plain to see through his expression. 

Cesaro brushed Seth’s cheek gently “You said you would do whatever I needed!”

Seth swallowed hard. Cesaro’s touch was so delicate, but was he suggesting what he thought he was, his mind was a complete daze. The Swiss superstar’s presence physically dominated him, he had never felt so small.

“And I need this!” Cesaro added in a tender but firm tone.

“Now, take off THAT shirt!” demanded Cesaro referring to Seth’s own RAW shirt that he proudly wore as number one pick, of course. 

He didn’t know why, maybe it was his tone of voice, maybe it was the powerful presence that Cesaro seemed to emit, but Seth found himself complying hooking his fingers under the almost skin tight shirt and pulling over his head, as Cesaro stepped back to let him. 

“Good boy!” Cesaro smirked in response, the words strangely making Seth feel a little sense of pride. 

Cesaro stepped back into Seth, until their bodies almost touched. Seth felt as though Cesaro’s presence was consuming him. Cesaro placed a hand on Seth’s shoulder giving it a friendly squeeze before moving it against his throat. Seth looked up from the hand at his throat to meet his friend’s mischievous eyes. Cesaro worked his hand around to the back of Seth’s neck underneath his dark hair. Cesaro reached down to gently kiss Seth, who froze in response. The two men looked at each other, a look of apprehension from Seth and a confident smirk from Cesaro. Cesaro pulled the smaller man against him, their bodies pressed together. He kissed Seth again, deeper this time. Seth relaxed into the kiss, easing into Cesaro’s clear dominance. The kiss became progressively more passionate and frenzied. Cesaro slid his free hand down Seth’s back and into the back of his wrestling tights. The former world heavy weight champion was shocked but put up no resistance. He felt as a strong hand squeezed and moulded his frim, tight ass. Cesaro tangled his fingers in long dark hair to fully control the kiss. Seth was shocked further as Cesaro worked his hand between his butt, letting his fingers gently stroke and then tease his hole. This completely new sensation fuelled the kiss between the two men, causing deep intakes of breath and deep, low moans. Cesaro began working his fingers into Seth, teasing the virgin hole open while continuing to dominate their kiss. They barely noticed their cocks harden throughout the kiss, inadvertently grinding into one another and adding to the urgency. As the kiss naturally subsided Cesaro nibbled on Seth’s lower lip before biting down, not enough to draw blood, but enough to let him know who was in command.

Releasing his hold on Seth, Cesaro stepped back placing his hands on his hips. Rollins was panting, his face and chest were flushed red and his cock hard and clear to see through his tights. 

An arrogant grin developed on Cesaro’s face “Take off the pants!”

Seth regained a little composure and took a moment to look at his friend. He looked different, bigger somehow, more powerful. Rollins had never had this sense of being so small in the presence of another man, Cesaro’s dominance was almost overwhelming to him in the moment. Seth caught the sight of Cesaro’s cock in his wrestling trunks. It looked huge and the white of the material just enhanced it, sure Seth had seen Cesaro’s dick in the showers and he knew he was big, but fuck it was barely contained. Usually Seth was quite resistant to authority but he had never felt the urge to obey so strongly as he did right now. Again he submitted to Cesaro’s will. He peeled the lycra from his hips and down his thick thighs. He had taken his boots and pads off earlier so he was left in just his underwear once he kicked his tights aside. 

Cesaro folded his arms over his chest “Underwear too! Don’t be shy baby the whole world has seen it!” Cesaro cockily added. 

Seth would have usually flown into a rage at any mention of THOSE pictures but he just blushed and pushed his underwear down to his ankles. His cock swung free as he stood awkwardly with Cesaro’s eyes burned into his body. He had never felt so naked, so exposed and vulnerable. Cesaro inadvertently grabbed at his cock while running his eyes all over Rollins’ naked body. Finished taking in the sight Cesaro pulled his cock free from his trunks, giving a few quick jerks. He pushed the underwear off, exposing his huge butt, but leaving his knee pads and boots on as he kicked his trucks off. Seth’s jaw dropped at Cesaro’s size. It was huge, he felt tiny in comparison, completely dominated.

“Turn around!” Cesaro ordered.

Seth obeyed and soon felt the heat of the older man’s body behind him. Cesaro moved Seth’s hair away from his neck, laying a hand on the exposed skin. A finger traced down Seth’s tattoo and down the line of his back. He pressed himself against his smaller friend, his cock pushing up against Seth’s ass. The warmth of Cesaro’s muscular, hairy, naked body against his own was electrifying for Seth. 

Cesaro nibble at Seth’s neck “Don’t worry baby!” Cesaro whispered into his ear. 

Though not used to being treated in this way, especially by a man, the words reassured Seth. He let his eyes fall close, submitting to Cesaro. The sound of a cap opening could be heard and Rollins soon felt a cool liquid spread on his hole. Cesaro’s fingers circled the smooth skin before pushing slowly into Seth. Seth couldn’t resist even if he had wanted to, the lotion letting the invading fingers freely open up his virgin hole. 

“That’s a good boy!” Cesaro whispered as he worked his fingers into his friend. 

Seth moaned quietly as his hole was stretched by Cesaro’s fingers. The feeling was so foreign, almost indescribable but it made him feel strange, sort of…slutty. 

“That’s it!” Cesaro encouraged as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out of the tight hole. 

“You ready for this now boy?” Cesaro asked slapping his long thick cock against Seth’s ass smearing it with precum while his fingers were still buried in the other WWE superstar.

Seth daren’t speak as if that would somehow make this seem more real so he just nodded slightly with his eyes still closed. Cesaro pulled his fingers from Seth, he had expected relief but the emptiness was a surprisingly unpleasant feeling. Then the noise of the cap again and what he assumed was Cesaro stroking his cock with the lotion. Seth felt something pressed at his hole, much bigger than fingers this time. Cesaro pushed forward the head of his cock stretching Seth’s hole wide. Seth grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling. The Swiss man eased off for a few moments, gently massaging Seth’s tense shoulder in encouragement. As Seth relaxed a little as the head of the other man’s cock pushed into his hole. Cesaro pushed steadily until half of his cock was buried in his friend. Seth was panting heavily, the large cock was almost too much for him. 

“That’s good, you are making daddy proud!” Seth was shocked at what Cesaro had said but it sent a twinge through his own cock and a determination to please his friend. 

Seth held his breath as he felt more and more of Cesaro’s cock filling him, until finally he felt Cesaro pressed against his ass causing him to release his breath. Seth was breathing deeply. Sweat covered his body as he struggled to take the cock that now filled him. After the initial shock the feeling of fullness turned from uncomfortable to a weird kind of pleasure, a sense of achievement at taking such a big cock and making Cesaro proud. Cesaro however was growing impatient and his frustration was building. He started to move his cock slowly in and out of Seth. It didn’t take long until Seth grew somewhat accustomed to the feeling. 

“Huh! You like that bitch?!” Cesaro said noting the low moans coming from Seth. 

Before he could answer Cesaro pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back into Seth. 

“ARGH!” Seth shouted as he took the first hard stroke of Cesaro’s fuck. 

Cesaro grabbed Seth’s hips and repeated his action, slowly pulling his cock almost out of Seth’s hole before slamming back into him.

“Yeah you like that don’t you?! You little slut!” Cesaro laughed feeling complete control. 

Seth couldn’t believe how his friend was treating him. Even if he had wanted to reply and try to lie that he wasn’t getting some weird pleasure through the pain, Cesaro’s cock was rendering him speechless. 

Cesaro pounded Seth like this for another minute or so. Every time he forced his cock back into Seth his hips slapped against Seth’s big ass with the sound echoing through the room along with Seth’s grunts. 

Suddenly, Cesaro pulled his dick from Seth. An unintended moan of disappointment escaped Seth’s lips. Cesaro’s chest was slick with sweat highlighting his powerful body even more. He looked down at Seth, hunched forward panting, sweat covering his tanned skin. 

The larger man spread Seth’s ass exposing his now well used hole. Cesaro marvelled at his work, Seth’s hole was well and truly opened up by his cock. He felt powerful seeing what his cock had done to the number one draft pick Seth Rollins. He slapped it and laughed, before sliding his fingers back inside. If you had told Seth him earlier in the day that he would be bent over in the lockeroom with his friend Cesaro examining his freshly fucked hole he would have laughed in your face… or punched you. 

“Who knew you were such are whore Seth!” He laughed again, quickly replacing his fingers with his cock. 

Seth was full again and he couldn’t deny it felt good. Cesaro wrapped one muscled arm around Seth’s throat and other around his chest cupping the muscle there. Seth leaned against the lockers to steady them both as Cesaro fucked him deep. Expertly using his hips Cesaro thrust in and out of Seth, fast but hard, their bodies pressed so close together. 

“That’s it baby, give daddy what he needs!” Cesaro moaned into Seth’s ear as he plunged his cock in and out of the smaller man. 

Seth felt Cesaro change pace and start to really slam into him. This is what Cesaro really needed, how he could take back some control. He took hold of Seth’s hair with one hand and his hip with the other. He pulled Seth’s hair hard and dug his fingers in his hip as his pounded the younger man. Seth moaned incoherently while his body was used by his friend. Cesaro’s balls tightened he knew he was on the verge. He slapped Seth’s ass hard leaving a red hand print as he continued to nail Rollins’ hole. 

 

“You whore fucking taking it!” Cesaro panted, sweat now covering his body. 

Seth felt cum hit his insides. More and more filled his used hole, he had never felt like such a whore. Cesaro moaned, his orgasm releasing his anger and tension into Seth. As his cock emptied Cesaro pulled Seth back close into him. He took hold of Seth’s ignored cock, slick with precum. He worked the cock expertly as he steadily fucked the smaller man. 

“That’s it baby, enjoy it you made daddy happy!” Cesaro breathed. 

Seth was getting close the whole situation had turned him on beyond belief. He felt like such a slut, so exposed, so dominated…. but he liked it. Being filled by Cesaro’s cock he couldn’t take it anymore. Cum shot from his cock covering the lockers, the floor and Cesaro’s hand. His body spasmed, he had never cum like this before, so hard, so intensely. Cesaro held Seth tightly until he finished his legs weak from the fucking and the intensity of the orgasm. After holding his friend for a couple of minutes Cesaro pulled his cock from Seth’s hole along with some of his cum. Seth turned around and lent back against the lockers panting. He ran a hand through his hair and wiped sweat from his forehead. He looked at Cesaro through glazed eyes whose semi hard cock hung between his legs. He didn’t really know what the fuck had just happened or how he felt about it, but he saw a huge smile on his friends face, seemingly back to his old self. Seth smiled through his exhaustion as Cesaro threw his arms around him and pulled him in for a big hug. 

“Thank you!” Cesaro whispered before heading off into the showers.


End file.
